


Jung Jaehyun and The Love Potion That Never Was

by thesassmaster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Jaehyun, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Jungwoo, Johnny is questionable in this..., M/M, Secret Relationship, Secretly Dating, and that irritates Jae, but more like, centered around the idea of dumb boys giving their crushes amortentia, everyone is all talk, he's a dumb boy, im so bad at tagging, jaehyun centric, just wanted to use the hogwarts universe i guess, love potions, not very magical, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: When Jaehyun overhears some of his housemates talking about his boyfriend it ticks him off because no. When Jaehyun overhears some of his housemates talking about giving his boyfriend Amortentia because they can't just talk to him like normal people, it ticks him off even more. Who even thinks about doing that kind of stuff? Better question, who would even think about doing that kind of thing to Jungwoo, the sweetest, most unassuming, most blatantly Hufflepuff person alive?





	Jung Jaehyun and The Love Potion That Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a thing that I wrote because i wanted to write something with the boys in Hogwarts and this is what it turned into. It might not even make any sense because I feel like I started it in one place and where it ended up is like...not what I intended but oh well. I am the master of what I like to call, spiral writing, I hope if nothing else, it's at least entertaining! Age is but a number, that I threw out the window for this, I just sort of tossed everyone in where they fit for the story. Title is a blatant rip off of a Harry Potter title...I couldn't think of anything okay! xxx

Jaehyun should be studying or at the very least finishing his homework for Ruins, he had a lot of it but instead he was caught up listening to the students at the other end of the table laughing ridiculously. He looked at Taeyong, sitting across from him laughing to himself, probably thinking the same thing as him. That they were entertaining and maybe a little distracting, as Lucas, also a Gryffindor burst out in a loud cackle that had their advisor shushing them.

That made he and Taeyong laugh harder. Their chatter picked up again after a few minutes, this time they sounded serious, talking about which students they’d use their test batch of Amortentia on if they could, which houses had the best options. Jaehyun felt a little sick thinking of someone using a, potentially improperly brewed, love potion on a fellow student. Sure, it sounded hypothetical, but he didn’t like thinking about what could happen if it wasn’t. What if they were serious? And somebody got really hurt, or sick? This was probably why people always teased him about belonging in Hufflepuff, he viewed his magic the way a Gryffindor should, aimed at helping, saving, protecting those who needed it, but his heart was definitely Hufflepuff. But who, alive today, didn’t fit each house in a different way? Nobody, that’s who.

He was brought out of his musings by the sight of Taeyong’s eyes widening, when Jungwoo’s name started being tossed around. He felt a feral thing grow in his chest, a noise that shouldn’t come from a human worked up his throat at the mention of his boyfriend. They were talking about his boyfriend, talking about using Amortentia on him! No, no, no freaking way!

Taeyong took his hand over the table top when he made to stand up, “they’re just kidding Jae,”

“Yeah, well let’s just be sure,”

“Jae, don’t,”

He closed his eyes, knowing his best friend was right. Those idiots wouldn’t actually give sweet, unsuspecting, Hufflepuff Jungwoo, the most powerful love potion around while they were experimenting with it in their 6thyear potions class. Right?

“What if they’re serious though,” his stomach tightened thinking about Jungwoo’s free will being clouded with the fog of obsession and attraction, driven out of his mind towards someone without his full consent. Okay, sure people didn’t know they were dating but did that really matter? It shouldn’t matter that they didn’t know that Jaehyun had a reason to be practically foaming at the mouth or that they’d been seeing each other, officially, since the infamous trip to Hogsmeade last fall. Only Taeyong and Jungwoo’s best friends Mark and Jaemin knew about them. And hearing fellow Gryffindor’s, Johnny and Lucas and Ravenclaws’, Doyoung and Taeil fawning over the adorable boy in the year below them was making Jaehyun’s head spin a little bit.

“They’re kidding Jae, okay, just let it go, write your paper,”

“I can’t,” and he couldn’t, fingers tightening around his quill till in snapped in his hand, Taeyong startled, eyes wider where they were watching the broken pieces hit the desk.

He was starting to get really pissed off when he heard Johnny say his name, he perked up, caught the four of them watching him from the other end of the table.

Taeyong muttered something about not wanting to get into it with them in the study hall of all places but Jaehyun wasn’t interested in fighting. He just wanted them to shut up about Jungwoo, if they wanted to talk about him instead, that was fine at least they weren’t talking about his favorite Hufflepuff anymore.

“What,” he said, loud enough for them to hear him.

Johnny looked at Lucas and the others before looking back to him.

“You’re friends with Jungwoo,” his skin started crawling with that line of thinking.

“I am, but so’s he,” he pointed at Lucas, “aren’t you,” stomach twisting thinking that someone Jungwoo considered a good friend was thinking about him like that.

The younger boy nodded, shifting in his seat under his glare, probably not understanding why Jaehyun was looking at him like that.

“Yeah he is but not so close that giving him a present wouldn’t seem weird, if Lucas gave him something, he’d probably think that was random but if you do it, it’s not super strange right,”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, “And what makes you think I’ll do it for you,” words came out harsher than he meant them to. Doyoung and Taeil looked worried, as if they knew they’d crossed a line. 

“Because you’re friends with him…maybe,” Johnny didn’t sound super sure anymore. Maybe he looked pissed off enough to actually register to him.

“You’d have a better chance of getting me to eat a-”

“-Okay! Okay Jae, how about we go somewhere else, huh,” Taeyong collected his papers, closed his Ruins book to put it in his bag, while Jaehyun sat perfectly still, breathing heavy, eyes narrowed to slits.

“Jae,” Taeyong tapped his head before he yanked him out of his seat, “c’mon,”

He huffed, grabbed his stuff, “stay away from him with that shit,” he hissed to the others at the table and turned to leave with Taeyong, muttering the whole time about assholes with agendas regarding boys who were unavailable.

Sure, nobody knew that Jungwoo was seeing someone but that didn’t mean he had to like hearing people plot to give his boyfriend a love potion, or even listen to them talk about him at all. Knowing their heads were probably filled with filthy thoughts, hidden desires, plans of ways to make Jungwoo blush, it all made his blood boil to think about. He’d never felt less like a Gryffindor, eager to use his magic in ways that would lose him house points and make people afraid of him. And to think, some of them were part of his house, not people he talked to really, but people he knew and sometimes sat with at dinner, helped with homework if he was able, they were thinking it was a good idea to give someone a love potion as if that wasn’t a horrible, dangerous thing to do to someone. It could easily just be guy-talk, shit you spewed with your friends that other people weren’t ever supposed to hear about but Jaehyun had heard about it. They’d involved him in it when they asked him to give Jungwoo something for them, if it got that far. They were talking about his boyfriend and he had every right to hate that.

And he did!

Hate it.

So much that he stewed over it for the rest of the day.

And for several days after.

… 

“Hi,”

Jaehyun watched Jungwoo whip around, face splitting with a smile when he saw that it was him standing there and waved to Renjun and Donghyuck, Slytherins from his Herbology class as they carried on without him. Jungwoo stepped up to him till their robes touched and the space between them disappeared. Jaehyun took his hand to drag him around the corner, out of sight of the courtyard where students were milling between periods or cramming in a few seconds of sunlight before retreating back inside.

Jungwoo didn’t immediately ask him what he was doing or what was going on, he just looked happy to be getting to spend a couple unexpected moments with him. His gaze shot around to see if they were totally alone before he pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders and molding them to the stone alcove behind them, out of sight and blissfully alone. He ran his nose along the length of his, eyelids fluttered closed as Jaehyun held him around his waist.

“Hi,” Jungwoo sighed.

“Hi,” he smiled, breathing in his fresh scent, soap and the mint of his toothpaste.

“What are we doing,”

Jaehyun spun them, pressed Jungwoo against the wall instead, “just wanted to hold you for a second, is that okay,”

Jungwoo giggled, smoothed his fingers over his collar, adjusted his red and gold tie where he’d pulled it loose. “Totally okay,” his focus was effectively stolen, engrossed in playing with his tie and the edges of his robe. Jaehyun loved being looked at like that, loved seeing how interested Jungwoo was by anything and everything he did.

“Can I ask you a favor,”

“Do you want to know if I’d be willing to skip the rest of my classes today to stay here, with you instead,” he tugged his collar to get him even closer, tips of his fingers slipped into his hair, “because my answer would be yes,”

Jaehyun smiled, moved to kiss him quickly. Jungwoo’s responding sigh was breathy and sweet, his weight warm and welcome as he sagged into him, letting him prop him up against the wall.

He pulled away with a soft groan, grinning when Jungwoo whined.

“It wasn’t that, but I wouldn’t be opposed either,”

Jungwoo hummed, blinking up at him, attention belonged solely to him and whatever he was going to ask.

“Don’t accept any food or gifts from anyone for a while, I know that’s weird but…but if anyone offers you like cookies or pumpkin juice, don’t take it okay,”

Jungwoo tilted his head, “wait, what,”

Jaehyun hung his head, it was hard enough to say the first time and now Jungwoo wanted him to say it again, “I know you heard me,”

He laughed, eyebrows scrunched, lips pursed. Jaehyun dropped his head to his shoulder.

“I did hear you but why, are you asking me to do that,”

“I just need you to do this please, please,”

“Jae, you’re being weird, weirder, and I mean, I’ll do it, but I’d like to know why,”

“Just because pumpkin please, and stop asking me questions about it,”

Jungwoo put his arms out to push him back a little, eyes scanned over his face like he’d find the answers to his questions at the bottom of his dimples. Which were out in full force with his pleading, ‘do this because you love me’ smile.

Jungwoo huffed, “I’ll do it but only if you kiss me some more,”

Jaehyun’s grin widened, he could do that. He could totally do that.

….

Jaehyun had almost completely forgotten that there had been talk of giving people Amortentia, just mere days before. Life moved on from it like it did from most things when there were classes to go to and papers to write. That wasn’t to say he’d forgotten how pissed off it’d made him to think about someone giving his boyfriend Amortentia it was just to say that it surprised him a little when it came up again. And surprised him more when he’d settled in his seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, book open waiting for Taeyong who had a different 1stclass than him, only to have Johnny plop down next to him in his place.

Instantly, just seeing the effortless part of his dark hair and the easy way he smiled, he was reminded of how angry he’d been hearing Jungwoo’s name pass his lips. He tried not to make it too obvious that he sort of wanted to punch him, he knew Johnny wasn’t a bad guy, maybe he’d just overheard him at a bad moment, but he still sort of wanted to punch him. Just once. In the mouth.

“So, about the other day,”

Jaehyun turned away from him, “I’m not giving Jungwoo anything from you, so forget it,”

“Okay, okay,” he put his hands up, “I hear that, but maybe would you be willing to talk to him about Lucas,”

Jaehyun felt his whole chest seize at that. His silence apparently meant, _keep talking_ , to Johnny because he kept going.

“They’re friends, can’t he talk to him on his own,”

Johnny smiled a little before saying, “Yeah but he’s like completely in love with him and he’s an idiot and doesn’t know how to ask him out so we were just sort of joking about the whole love potion thing and after you left, we just had the idea that you could maybe open the door for him…maybe,”

Jaehyun’s stomach soured, felt his eyes bug out a little.

Lucas wasn’t in love with Jungwoo.

Jaehyun was in love with Jungwoo. He was the one who had fostered a relationship with him, allowing it to grow from friendship to something more. He was the one who listened when he was stressed or upset, who talked him down before a test, who encouraged him to attend Slughorn’s special, club dinners to maybe make some more friends. He was the one who had held him tight, in the Room of Requirement when he had to get away for a little while, Jungwoo crying himself to sleep, anguishing about how to come out to his family. Jaehyun was the one who walked Jungwoo back to his dorm after he’d had too much to drink one afternoon in Hogsmeade. Jaehyun was the one who snuck extra time on the Quidditch pitch when Jungwoo wanted to learn how to play. Jaehyun was the one who could list, in order of prominence, all the different flecks of color in Jungwoo’s eyes. And he was the one who’d enchanted little, cut out paper flowers, had them float around the other in the grass while they were studying. It provided a nice distraction while Jaehyun got close enough to kiss his cheek. He was the one who fell onto Jungwoo when he pulled him around to kiss him full out, keeping the other safe between his arms as he rubbed their noses together, watched his smile spread and the sun glint off his hair.

Jaehyun was Jungwoo’s boyfriend.

Maybe nobody knew about that yet but that didn’t mean it wasn’t real. He most certainly would not _‘open the door for Lucas’_ that would just be insane.

He debated maybe giving him two punches instead of just one. But then it struck him, the only way to actually stop this would be to admit that he and Jungwoo were a couple but he couldn’t do that because they weren’t telling people. They were a secret, till Jungwoo got up the courage to tell his family.

In the meantime, Jaehyun didn’t mind being this way with him. Except for times like right now where being able to tell the truth would solve so many problems.

Jaehyun sucked in a quick breath, watched Johnny watch him, relief flooded him when he saw Taeyong trip into the classroom, robes askew like he’d been running. He collected himself and made his way to their desk calmly, only looking slightly surprised to see someone sitting in his seat.

“Uh…hi,” he said to the back of Johnny’s head, shocking the other Gryffindor into spinning around and almost falling out of the chair.

Johnny smiled, stood up for Taeyong to sit instead. “Think about it Jaehyun okay,” he walked away with that, back to his seat.

And again, Jaehyun was stewing. Over something related to a love potion.

“What was that,” Taeyong asked, laying his stuff out on the desk.

“He wants me to put in a good word for Lucas…with Jungwoo,”

Taeyong froze, twisting slowly to look at him. His shock was painted clear across his face, expressing pretty much what Jaehyun was feeling right now too.

“I know,” he said to his wide eyes and scrunched eyebrows.

Taeyong sighed, joining everyone else as they all said good morning to their professor when he came in. He leaned over to whisper to him as their professor gave them a page number to turn to, “What’d you say,”

“I didn’t, I couldn’t think of anything and then you showed up,”

Taeyong hummed, “maybe you should tell him the truth and just ask him to keep it a secret,” he shrugged, not looking like he liked that idea either. With that came lots of what ifs, what if he didn’t keep it a secret, what if he asked for proof, what if he said something to Jungwoo, what if Jungwoo got angry that he’d told someone without telling him first? None of that seemed worth it in the end so he put his head down and tried to focus on the words in his text book even as they blurred. His stomach twisted violently for the whole two hours he was trapped there in that class, trying desperately to calm himself down. Every time he managed a little bit of calm, he thought of someone else being in love with Jungwoo, thought of them reaching their breaking point and doing something about their feelings.

He hated it.

Maybe more than he hated the thought of someone giving Jungwoo Amortentia.

If that was even possible.

….

It was later that day, at dinner, that he decided he needed a break from the Gryffindor craziness, and went to join Jungwoo at his table. Mark was already there, like he was most nights, eager to spend an extra hour with his best friend.

He sat down next to Jungwoo, suppressed the urge to nuzzle his shoulder or sniff up his neck till he could kiss his ear. That was harder than he imagined it would be, after the day he’d had.

“Hi Jae,” Jungwoo butted his shoulder into his, smiling at him sideways before returning to his dinner.

“You okay Jae,” Jaemin asked, dropping next to Mark, nosing close to him just to annoy the other boy, who swatted him away.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, watching as Jungwoo turned to look at him, clearly curious to what Jaemin was seeing that made him ask that question. “I’m good,”

Jungwoo gave him a tiny smile, looked a little doubtful.

“What’s wrong,” he whispered, leaning closer to him.

Jaehyun reached for a platter of chicken as it floated past, “nothing,”

“There’s something wrong, why do you look like that,”

“Like what,” he grinned at him, deciding whether he should be offended or not by that.

“Upset,” Jungwoo was full on analyzing him now, “what happened,”

“Nothing pumpkin,”

“Are you sure,”

“Yeah,”

“Does it have anything to do with me not accepting gifts from anyone…”

Jaehyun wondered what made him say or think that, after his weird encounter with Johnny earlier, it felt too coincidental. Especially since, it had been a few days since he and Jungwoo had talked about the whole accepting gifts from other people thing. He probably thought he was insane.

“No, just had a weird day I guess,”

“Weird how,”

Jungwoo tipped his head some more at him, waited patiently for him to open up.

“Just weird,”

“Yeah but why,”

“Jungwoo,” he said, aggravation bleeding into his voice. The other’s eyes widened, he felt Mark and Jaemin look at him, shocked. “stop, for the love of god,”

Jungwoo gave him a look then, upset at his raised voice.

“It was just a question Jae,” the other peeped as he shrunk. Jaehyun for whatever reason was more upset than he was prepared for or able to handle at that moment. Suddenly, he couldn’t take being looked at like that and really just wanted to be alone if this was what he was going to get sitting here.

He groaned, standing from the table, muttering, “forget it,” as he got up.

“Jae,”

He grabbed his stuff, looking at his boyfriend slowly. He could see that he’d upset him, he wasn’t blind, but he couldn’t sit here and listen to his endless questions, he just wanted to eat, spend some time, simply, quietly with Jungwoo then do some homework and go to bed. Though Jungwoo seemed unable to let that happen and Jaehyun had just had too weird a day to sit with that.

“I’ve done everything you asked me to, Jungwoo, everything,”

“Jae, what are you talking about,”

“And you don’t even want to do this little thing for me,”

“I said I would, what’s going on,” Jaehyun’s shoulders sagged, listened as Jungwoo continued, “I won’t accept any gifts from anyone, I mean I think it’s cracked but I won’t, I promise,”

“It’s not about gifts Jungwoo, Merlin,” his eyes met Mark’s who looked torn between hitting him for Jungwoo’s sake or hugging him for his own. He decided to leave before either of those things could happen, “forget it okay, I…I’ll see you later,”

“Jae,” Jungwoo called out as he walked, well charged away really, but didn’t follow him. Thankfully, he couldn’t explain what he’d just did or said or felt and he couldn’t look at him right now either, knowing he’d just yelled at him. In front of the whole school.

It might not even take Jungwoo receiving Amortentia in the form of chocolates or perfume, to lose him. He was doing a pretty good job of driving him away, all on his own.

….

“What the hell was that,” Mark burst into the common room maybe thirty minutes after he’d left dinner, face red, eyes bulging.

He hung his head. He’d felt horrible immediately after leaving the Great Hall but knew he didn’t have anything positive to say either so he kept walking, plopping himself dejectedly in the Gryffindor common room, which was thankfully empty. Until Mark came crashing in.

“I should beat you up, you made him cry Jae,”

His stomach plummeted instantly. He stood up, he might not have all the words, but he needed to make sure Jungwoo didn’t go to bed upset. He had to fix it.

“Where are you going,” Mark asked, anger and frustration very obvious where it came from behind him.

“To see Jungwoo, I shouldn’t have yelled at him,”

“No, you shouldn’t have but Jaemin already took him back to their common room,”

That didn’t make him feel better. At all.

“What happened Jae,”

He made his way back to the couch, dropping into it, feeling like he couldn’t carry his own weight anymore.

“Lucas has feelings for Jungwoo, and Johnny asked me today if I’d put in a good word for him…since Jungwoo and I are friends,”

Mark pursed his lips, “I know, wait did you actually not know that,”

That was annoying to think about, that other people knew. That Mark, Jungwoo’s best friend knew and never said anything.

“Okay but did you know that he and Johnny and their friends have thought about brewing Amortentia to give to him,”

“Oh” Mark said, face lit up as he pieced things together, “that’s what you guys meant, about not accepting gifts…I was like what the hell is happening,”

Mark’s fond, slightly pitying smile didn’t make him feel any better, but it was nice to be able to talk about it, to someone who wasn’t blindly on his side like Taeyong was.

“And I just wanted to tell Johnny that I wouldn’t put in a good word for Lucas because Jungwoo’s my boyfriend…but I can’t do that,” he felt like crying until he heard shuffling by the portrait.

He and Mark sat up, watched, panicked as Lucas came into the room. As if this entire day could get worse, now he was faced with the very person who’d unintentionally started all this for him.

He looked like he was going to cry too, Jaehyun realized as Mark leaned over to whisper, “I think he heard us,”

“Lucas,” Jaehyun stood up, approached the other Gryffindor who looked pretty much like a mouse would if they were watching an owl circle them over head.

“You’re with Jungwoo,” he asked, voice tight.

Jaehyun nodded. He was always wanting to proclaim about his relationship, yell to anyone who’d listen, especially recently but right now, he felt really bad about it. He knew all too well that you couldn’t control who you caught feelings for. And seeing him now, looking at his blatant sadness, Jaehyun wondered if Johnny wasn’t exaggerating his feelings. It was possible that a crush he had, grew and developed into something much more, he knew the exact same thing happened to him. He just happened to have spent time with Jungwoo to the point the other fell in love with him too. He got lucky and for that, Lucas suffered. Which he did, seeing it for himself, feel bad about. This kid standing in front of him wasn’t trying to trick Jungwoo into taking Amortentia, he wasn’t trying to swipe him out from under him, he was feelings things and hurting and Jaehyun sympathized with that completely.

The other boy hung his head. “I didn’t know,”

“I know, nobody does, just him,” he looked at Mark, “and Taeyong and Jaemin,”

Lucas sucked in a breath, he looked lost for a couple moments and then he asked, “is…is it serious,”

He watched Mark give him a fond smile.

“I’d say so,”

Lucas nodded, “how, how uh long have you been together,”

“A year and a bit,”

Lucas looked even more shocked at that and then his eyes went huge, “the other day, in study hall, we were talking about Amortentia, we…we were just kidding, we’d never, I’d never do that to him, I swear,”

He smiled at him, feeling better just hearing that. Something in him told him that Lucas was telling the truth, motives not as murky as Johnny’s apparently were.

"And," Lucas continued, "I know Johnny asked you to talk to Jungwoo for me, which I begged him not to do, he's a meddler. I mean, he has good intentions but he's definitely a meddler," that made Mark huff behind him. 

"It's okay,"

"No, it isn't, if you thought that we were serious about the love potion thing, or if you thought I'd ever do something like that to Jungwoo, it's not okay. I...it hurts like hell, but he isn't single so yeah," 

He watched Lucas crumple. Instantly feeling horrible for him and what this must feel like for him. He knew if he was in Lucas's situation, it would break his heart knowing that Jungwoo was unavailable, he felt for that. And he felt it even more seeing it happen. This wasn't the loud kid who challenged the 7th years to duels in the courtyard and it definitely wasn't the fearless, brazen Gryffindor Beater, who earned his spot on the team as a mere second year. This was someone just like him, who had a crush and joked with his friends and got hurt and who in the end wouldn't get in the way of his relationship. Jaehyun felt terrible for him, he really did. “I’m sorry Lucas,”

The other looked completely confused by that.

“Why are you sorry, you don’t have to be sorry,”

“I just am I guess,” he watched Mark step back up to him, support radiating off of him.

“You really don’t have to be, I…I think he’s wonderful, perfect really, I’m not surprised he isn’t single,” he took a deep breath and then asked, “why…why have you kept it a secret, if you’ve been together for so long,”

“Jungwoo isn’t out to his whole family yet, he wants to come out to them first before others know,”

Lucas nodded a little, “So, I shouldn’t tell anyone,”

“We’d appreciate that a lot, Lucas thank you,” Lucas returned his smile before leaving to hurry upstairs. Majority of the house came back over the next hour or so, but Lucas never came back down. Not that, that surprised Jaehyun, he just found out the person he liked was with someone else, he probably needed some time by himself. Away from Jaehyun especially. He didn’t owe him, his secrecy but Jaehyun was grateful for it anyway, hoped he’d expressed as much to Lucas in a way that he believed. Because he really, really did appreciate it.

….

He was able to catch up with Jungwoo the following day. He didn’t see him at breakfast which worried him a little, but he knew Jaemin wouldn’t let him starve, so he tamped it down and trudged to his first couple classes, hoping to see him later that day to apologize and make up for how he acted the other night.

When the need to see the other won out over his need to be punctual to his classes, he rushed to Jungwoo’s third period Transfiguration class, praying the other was still loitering in the hallway.

He was thankfully. Adorable as ever, sitting on one of the benches outside, laughing at Jaemin who was standing over him with Renjun and Donghyuck on either side of him. He caught Jaemin’s eye, whose gaze instantly narrowed in a glare, but it didn’t stop him, he needed to know that he and Jungwoo were alright.

“Hi guys,” earning himself two pleasant smiles, one continued glare and silence from his boyfriend.

Jungwoo stiffened in his seat before he shifted away from him.

“Jungwoo can we talk,”

“I have to go to class Jaehyun,” the other stood up, aiming to get away from him probably.

“Please,”

Jungwoo wouldn’t look at him as he tried to move past him, he caught Jaemin looking a little sorry for him. He reached out for Jungwoo, whispered something to him that had him crumpling before he tilted his head at Jaehyun and moved a little further down the hall.

“Thank you,” he whispered to Jaemin before he followed.

“Don’t upset him again Jae,”

“I won’t,”

Jungwoo was stood with his arms crossed, when he came up to him, still refusing to look at him.

“I’m sorry pumpkin,”

Jungwoo was quiet for a couple seconds, stewing over that before he sighed, “I was just worried Jae, you didn’t have to be so-”

“I know, I know I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,”

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you, or do I just have to put up with it till you work it out,”

“Jungwoo,” he sighed, stepping closer to him even as people continued to pass them, other students rushing to classes, likely not concerned with them at all. Jungwoo froze up a little but didn’t step back. “I know I’ve been weird, and yesterday wasn’t…wasn’t fair to you, I’m just sorry. I’m sorry I upset you, I’m sorry I freaked out on you, I’ll do anything, _anything_ pumpkin to get you to forgive me,”

Jungwoo smiled softly, looking up at him, “you’re forgiven Jae, I just don’t like that you’re clearly upset with something and are dealing with it on your own,”

“I know, I’ve just…had a lot on my mind and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,”

Jungwoo nodded, “I know this, how we are, isn’t completely ideal but I’m still here for you, always,”

“I know that Woo, I just got overwhelmed yesterday but I’m good today, I swear. Well, I’m good if we’re good,”

Jungwoo smiled a little, “we’re good,” he moved to wrap his arms around him, he appeared to have a quick moment of hesitation before he gave in to the other side of him that apparently really wanted a hug. Jaehyun was just so thankful to be close to him, to have him in his arms after upsetting him yesterday.

“I know this is hard sometimes, but I’d never not listen if you needed me…in whatever way you needed me,” he said where he was pressed into his shoulder.

A couple, quiet slightly vindictive thoughts passed through his head, like how he absolutely couldn’t kiss Jungwoo if he needed to or hang off him for any undetermined amount of time if he just wanted to feel close to him. He knew there were a lot of things he couldn’t do because some of the ways he needed Jungwoo weren’t allowed, not yet at least. And even though that bothered him, he’d rather have him in some ways than in no ways. He’d hide forever if it meant, in those quiet, secluded moments, he got to be with Jungwoo, hold his hand, make him laugh, kiss him and be good to him. He’d do anything for him. Anything and everything.

“Want to study up in the Astronomy tower later,”

Jungwoo nodded, smiling after him as he backed up. He hardly wanted to leave him but with the promise of privacy later he was already excited to hold him and kiss him and be a better boyfriend than he was yesterday. And hopefully, this time, their time together wouldn’t be plagued by thoughts of other people, stress about love potions or anything that didn’t start and end with them two.

….

He startled when Jungwoo plopped down on the bench next to him a few days later at breakfast, waving at Mark who perked up at his appearance but after that, his attention was solely on him. He hadn’t gotten to spend any significant time with him since they’d met in the Astronomy tower, laying together and laughing and skipping dinner unintentionally.

Jaehyun smiled at him, eyes lingering on how pristine his tie was knotted, robes impeccable and hair neatly in place, he was always put together perfectly which fascinated Jaehyun endlessly. And sure, early in the morning maybe that wasn’t too much of a feat but even Jaehyun had messed up his hair in the hour he’d been up, tie a wrinkled mess around his neck already.

The other smiled at him, “Amortentia,” he said.

Jaehyun hung his head, instantly feeling guilty. Jungwoo laughed a little at him.

“Was that why you’ve been so weird…,”

Jaehyun nodded, reached for his hand which Jungwoo let him take.

“How’d you find out,”

Jungwoo lifted a shoulder with a shrug, “Mark,”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile, he should’ve known Mark would tell his best friend about what he’d confessed the other night because why wouldn’t he? 

“I’m sorry,”

“You could’ve told me,” with that statement his smile faded.

“Pumpkin,” he whispered, moving closer to him, so their legs were pressed together.

“You should’ve just told me that you were freaked out about people brewing love potions Jae, instead of being so cryptic, I would’ve listened either way,”

“I know,” did he tell him that he was trying to preserve the friendship he knew he had with Lucas, one of the culprits or just keep up the front of being a jealous, protective boyfriend? Maybe it didn’t much matter if Jungwoo knew his reasons, he just needed to know that he was sorry for keeping it from him. And he was.

“I’m sorry, I know all of that now, I just panicked and I didn’t know how to handle it after,”

Jungwoo hummed, eyes melting. He looked like he was over his hurt feelings, more interested in riling him up about it now.

“I can’t imagine what taking that even feels like,” his expression changed, teasing smile made its way over his face, “If I saw you, I wonder if I’d feel anything at all, I mean I’m like totally in love with you, so maybe it’d just be another day,”

Jaehyun smiled at him, heard Mark suck in a breath and make a goofy sound. He felt a tug behind his ribs the longer he looked at his boyfriend and knew the love inside him, the heart that belonged completely to Jungwoo was begging him to get in his space and stay there. He wanted to kiss him. Desperately. But if he did that, then the secret they’d been keeping would be out. In this moment, it was really hard to remember why they were a secret, why he couldn’t just surge forward and kiss him. He swallowed, forced himself to be good. For Jungwoo.

“You’re such a flirt,”

Jungwoo’s tongue caught between his teeth, “you like it,”

He nodded, “I do,”

Jungwoo’s fingers tightened around his where they were still threaded through his. Jaehyun imagined the attention they were capturing, two people who were known to be friends, sitting so close, noses practically pressed together. This scene and the tension that came with it had to be more interesting than pumpkin juice and scrambled eggs.

“I came out to my dad…after the other night at dinner, I wrote to him,” Jungwoo whispered, “and he wrote back last night that he loves me, always and wants to meet you over the summer,”

Jaehyun’s entire body went warm, head fuzzing out with pleasant ideas, thoughts of being Jungwoo’s boyfriend, out there for anyone to see and know about. Having something for just them was nice but knowing that other people knew and couldn’t change it sounded nice too.

“If you’re okay with it, I’m done hiding,” Jungwoo’s smile turned cautious, like Jaehyun was actually capable of saying no to him or declining him something he wanted.

“I’m absolutely, 100% okay with that,”

Jungwoo hummed, pulled his hand till Jaehyun collided with him completely, lips pressing together gentle at first and then Jungwoo was licking at his bottom lip, kissing him harder. It lasted long enough that, through the buzzing in his ears, he could hear some catcalls from across the Hall, that sounded suspiciously like Ten and Sicheng from the Slytherin table, combined with some shocked murmurs, all of which were nothing next to the quiet, whiny sound Jungwoo made when he pulled away.

Jaehyun kissed his cheek, because people were watching and he could do that freely now, “do you want to stay, have breakfast with me,” he asked, nosing the top of his jaw.

“I would,” he whispered, “but I have to get Renjun’s part of the project we did for Herbology, I’ll see you later,”

Jaehyun hummed, turned as he stood and craned his head back, smiling when Jungwoo ducked back down to kiss him one more time.

“Bye boyfriend,” Jungwoo looked so blindingly happy that Jaehyun sort of wished he could bottle that smile, capture it so he could see it again and again.

He squeezed his hand, “bye pumpkin, see you at dinner,”

Jaehyun watched Jungwoo make his way across the Hall towards the Slytherin table to talk to Renjun. He passed his own table on the way where Jaemin was waving his arms around, clapping and bouncing, tugging Jungwoo into a hug while squealing, ‘ _yay boyfriends_ ,’ loud enough for him to hear and smile about. Next to him Chenle’s mouth was moving faster than a Cornish pixies wings and Jungwoo was blushing to his roots. He pulled slowly out of Jaemin’s arms after some wrestling and hurried to Renjun where he was flailing and looking endearingly surprised.

“That’s one way to do it, I guess,” Mark said across from him, smile bright and goofy on his face. Jaehyun smiled back at him, feeling world’s lighter without the weight he’d been carrying, sitting heavy on his shoulders. It was gone and he felt so much better.

He followed Mark’s gaze when he jerked his head down the table, catching Lucas smiling a little sadly at him. Johnny, next to him just looked shocked, before he started consoling his best friend. Lucas kept smiling as he brushed off the older boy, turning back to his breakfast with a shrug of his shoulders while his friends rallied around him, not knowing everything that Lucas did.

“At least we know they probably won’t try the whole love potion thing again right,” Jaehyun smiled at Mark’s comment, ignoring the whispering that kept up around them for the remainder of breakfast. That was easy enough to do when he could keep an eye on Jungwoo across the hall where he was shooting him looks and tiny smiles as he and Renjun pieced together their project over juice and toast. And he kept ignoring it as he got up, said goodbye to Mark and made his way to the Slytherin table. He got a couple goofy smiles and a sweet laugh from Jungwoo when he offered to walk him to his first class. The Hufflepuff took his outstretched hand, hung onto his arm as they left the Great Hall, not at all bothered by the countless people watching them or the whispers that followed them out.

This was better than anything any one could ever say against them. Jaehyun was sure of that as he pulled Jungwoo closer to kiss his head and caught him blushing afterward.

Jungwoo’s voice filled his ears, telling him about the classes he had today and the assignments he had to do in his study hall, already wondering what he was going to eat for lunch today. Jaehyun’s head, though intent to listen to Jungwoo’s endless chatter, was caught thinking of other things. Like what would’ve happened if someone did manage to give Jungwoo a love potion, would he have gotten sick, would anyone have gotten in trouble, would Jungwoo have come out of it with new ideas and desires about people Jaehyun had never considered competition before?

And then Jungwoo squeezed his hand, reminded him it didn’t much matter what could’ve happened because instead he had this, and this was good. It was so good, Jungwoo didn’t think a love potion would even have an effect on him, which did goofy things to his heart. Jaehyun didn’t think that’s how that worked but he was flattered to know his boyfriend loved him like that. Thrilled to hear that he didn’t think about other people or worry about their plans because he had him, and he didn’t want anything else.

Jaehyun didn’t want anything else either.

He didn’t need a love potion to tell him that.

He already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> bye bye xxx


End file.
